Face-à-face sur la glace
by Nessia-chan
Summary: Deux équipes de hockey. Deux ennemis jurés. Une seule coupe à gagner. La série s'annonce difficile et c'est sans compter sur la relation explosive qu'entretiennent les deux félins. Ni Aomine ni Kagami ne laissera sa place.
1. Part I

_Auteur:__ Nessia-chan_

_Rating:__ M_

_Pairing:__ Aomine X Kagami_

_Droits d'auteur:__ L'univers de Kuroko no Basket et tous ses personnages appartiennent à l'auteur. Les O.C. et tout ce qui peut sortir de mon imagination m'appartiennent._

_Attention !__ Relation yaoi [HxH], langage vulgaire._

_Avertissement: Ceci est une OS. J'essaierai de rester le plus fidèle possible aux caractères des personnages. _

* * *

Hellow !

Bon, autant le dire, j'ai tooouuuut perdu ce que j'avais écris tantôt comme blabla et ça m'a gonflé grave ! xD

Je vais donc faire plus court.

Un gros merci à June-Artifice et Vieg d'être mes sources d'inspiration et sans qui je n'aurais pas le courage d'écrire. Ceux qui remarqueront, j'ai tâté un nouveau style d'écriture qui allait bien avec la personnalité des personnages. Style influencé par The Game écrit par plume d'ange sur fictionpress. J'ai commencé l'ébauche de cette fic qui se déroulera sur trois ou quatre chapitres lorsque je suivais les Canadiens en coupe Stanley. Là, ils ont été éliminééééés ! TWT

Écrivez des reviews, ça fait super plaisir. Ça encourage, ça boost l'inspiration et l'envie d'écrire une suite. Vous qui écrivez et qui lisez, vous savez de quoi je parle, non ? ;D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Face-à-face sur la glace**

**Part I**

Y a pas à redire. J'ai envie de lui péter la gueule solide.

De qui je parle ? De ce con aux cheveux rouges, de cet enfoiré que je plaque et qui me plaque contre la rambarde depuis le début du match.

Match que sa putain d'équipe soudée mène à 2-1.

Non, y a pas à redire. J'ai une envie irrésistible de lui refaire le portrait à ma façon.

-Kagami !

La rondelle passe sous mes yeux pour finir sa glissade contre le bâton du tigre. Pas de bol petit chaton, je suis déjà là à te fracasser le corps contre le plexiglass. Sens dans ma voix l'ironie et le plaisir que j'ai à le faire échouer. Satisfaction garantie.

-Asshole ! You're dead !

Oh, tu me sors ton anglais américain pourri ? Attends, ça me fait presque marrer. Presque.

Je reconnais quand même que j'y ais pas été de main morte. Je l'ais poussé à bout parce qu'il jette son bâton de hockey sur la glace et enlève son casque. C'que son regard m'attise, y a pas à dire.

Le sifflet de l'arbitre me perce les tympans.

Je balance tout, laisse tomber le casque et les gants alors que le félin enragé m'a déjà agrippé le collet. Je lui ris en pleine gueule. Regard bleu sauvage, sourire aiguisé par le défi de m'en coller une. Une seule. Et je jure qu'il va voir les couleurs d'une ambulance venue juste pour lui.

Pas le temps de se cracher des insultes au visage plus longtemps, on se fait séparer rapidement.

Punition d'une minute chaque sur le banc.

La coach me regarde avec des yeux de folle.

Ce que j'ai retenus ? M'acharner encore plus sur l'américain et lui faire péter un câble.

Ne pas le laisser marquer. Ne pas le laisser passer. Lui faire pleurer sa mère.

Dernières minutes du jeu, j'rigole plus du tout.

Tous les joueurs passent à un niveau supérieur.

Sauf ce crétin de Sakurai qui se laisse plaquer sans merci. Il en échappe son bâton. Bâton qui vient se barrer dans mes patins.

La chute est belle, douloureuse et inattendue. Je glisse rapidement contre ce con qui reste planté là.

Je rêve où son regard de feu était encré dans l'électricité bleu du mien ?

Weird.

-Fuck you ! Argh, you're so idiot !

Crampé en deux, le numéro 10 me noie d'insultes plus voraces les unes que les autres. Il me crache sa haine, il a pas l'air de jouer la comédie. J'en ais presque pitié. Mais non.

Je me redresse tant bien que mal, déloge mon genou de son ventre.

Pour une fois, j'ais pas calculé mon coup.

-Ferme ta grande gueule de minet, tu me fatigue Bakagami !

-Va te faire foutre, du con ! Dégage !

Je le surplombe, mes jambes supportant la douleur.

-Je savais pas que j'te faisais autant d'effets ! T'as qu'à m'éviter la prochaine fois au lieu de me mater !

Et vlam, dans les dents. Deux claques sur son casque, grognement et protestations américaines de sa part.

J'en ais vue d'autre, c'pas lui qui va m'impressionner.

Le match se finit sans lui.

Putain. J'ai la haine.

On a perdu la face à 2-1.

Le lendemain matin, la coach me hurle au visage. Son regard clair en dit long sur ce qu'elle me ferait subir avec une paire de menotte et un fouet. Enlève la partie plaisante, reste plus que la douleur.

Et j'te dis que ce faire buter par elle, c'est pas une partie de plaisir.

Pas le temps de placer plus d'une protestation que je me fais flanquer à la porte de son bureau.

Son ordre ? Adresser mes plus plates excuses à Kagami Taiga. _Le pauvre ne pourra plus jouer de la série parce que ta chute lui a cassé une côte et a touché ses muscles._ Ce sont ces mots.

Ce qu'elle oublie, c'est que ma chute est un accident.

Et que ce triple connard de mes deux s'était perdu dans mon regard au lieu de m'éviter.

Aucun doute possible.

Je hais vraiment ce mec.

Et pourtant, je me retrouve devant la porte de son condo. Putain, mais qu'est-ce que j'fous là ?

Les menaces de la coach me silent encore les oreilles.

Plus aucune hésitation, je lève mon poing pour cogner à la porte.

Cinq secondes.

J'entends une réponse vague.

Dix secondes.

Des pas résonnent rapidement.

Vingt secondes.

Un bruit sourd. Des insultes en anglais américains qui me font ricaner. Je me plais à savoir qu'il souffre.

Je suis vil, je sais.

Pas besoin de dire que je retiens mon sourire fendant lorsque la porte s'ouvre.

Faut que je sois crédible, sinon la coach va me faire la peau. Selon elle, c'est mal vu que je blesse le rouge – par accident, je le précise encore – vu l'animosité entre nous deux. Le truc à faire est d'aller offrir mes excuses avec humilité.

Humilité mon cul, ouais.

Je le fais pour mon image, rien d'autre.

-Ahomine, fous le camp d'ici avant que j'te montre la sortie par le chemin le plus court.

Curieusement, je pense à la fenêtre tout de suite. La grande baie vitrée que je vois derrière lui, qui donne une vue imprenable sur la ville.

-Wow. Relax, le tigre.

Et bam. J'me mange un refus catégorique. Une porte en pleine gueule.

Je grogne. C'était pas supposé ce passer comme ça.

Je ravale ma fierté, ça fait un mal de chien. On peut en crever ?

-Hey, Bakagami !

Okay, pas encore la bonne approche.

Mon poing s'acharne trois ou quatre coups sur la porte.

-Je suis désolé… Crétin.

Dernier mot ajouté dans un souffle pour moi-même.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et je me redresse, surpris.

Ce con a un visage sexy, le regard sauvage braqué sur moi. Des mèches carmines devant ses yeux flamboyants. Une carrure à presque me faire pâlir d'envie.

Putain… J'me le ferais.

Claque mentale.

-J'ai bien entendu ?

Je ravale mon grognement. Je dois jouer mon rôle pour qu'il y croit.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Ce n'était en rien calculé. Je tenais à te le dire.

Bon. Les violons sont sortis.

Mais… ce con y croit ! Ses traits s'adoucissent et son regard se fait un brin étincelant.

Non, mais attend mec. Je t'ais pas demandé en mariage, là.

Calme. Garde tes expressions de minet heureux pour toi.

-Tu veux rire de ma gueule Aho ?

Il a pas l'air convaincu à cent pour cent.

Je hausse les épaules. Poker face de la mort.

Y a pas meilleur menteur que moi.

-Écoute, je souhaite à personne de se faire retirer des séries. Même pas mon pire ennemi.

Crois-le ou non… Il gobe ça.

Ce qu'il peut être con !

Intérieurement, je jubile. Mon égo se gonfle.

-Okay… Merci. Tu diras à Sakurai de garder son bâton la prochaine fois.

Mais merde, tu m'ouvre les portes. Je peux pas la retenir.

-Et toi t'essaieras de mater autre chose.

-Va te faire foutre !

Et bam.

Je pense que je ne me suis jamais fais autant ramassé en une journée.

En retournant à mon appartement, j'appelle la coach. Elle m'annonce fièrement que je vais tenir une petite entrevue matinale avec un chroniqueur sportif sur une chaîne télé.

-C'est ta chance pour réparer ce que tu as fais. Tu peux encore sauver ta face de la presse.

Mon sixième sens se fout en alerte.

Je la sens pas du tout.


	2. Part II

_Auteur:__ Nessia-chan_

_Rating:__ M_

_Pairing:__ Aomine X Kagami_

_Droits d'auteur:__ L'univers de Kuroko no Basket et tous ses personnages appartiennent à l'auteur. Les O.C. et tout ce qui peut sortir de mon imagination m'appartiennent._

_Attention !__ Relation yaoi [HxH], langage vulgaire._

_Avertissement: Après reconsidération, les personnages sont OOC. Néanmoins, je me fais un plaisir à écrire cette fic, alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hey !

Me revoilà pour la suite de cette histoire bien banale mais qui me fait plaisir de continuer. Chapitre de transition, il est indispensable pour la suite. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire.

Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'écrivent pour me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Constructive ou plaisante, une review m'apporte du positif. ; )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_June-Artifice ;;;_ Écrire bien est une grande idée dans ce cas-là ! C'est loin de mon style habituel, mais c'est intéressant d'essayer autre chose. Je suis contente que ça te donne envie d'écrire, j'attends toujours tes chapitres avec impatience ! Et moi aussi j,aime bien le cran de Taiga, hm hm ~

_xKaRiineXx ;;;_ Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite, en espérant que ce soit à la hauteur de tes attentes.

_Laura-067 ;;;_ C'est assez intense entre ces deux rivaux, oui. Les pensées des deux sont encore assez nébuleuses, mais ça ne saurait tarder dans le chapitre trois. Quoi que Aomine, dans celui-ci... Enfin, je te laisse découvrir. ; )

_Y. Yorozuya ;;;_ Haha ! Je dois avouer que si on ne lit pas le résumé, il faut être très rusé et bien reposé pour comprendre que c'est du hockey ! Je suis contente que le chapitre te plaise, je ne pensais réellement pas écrire sur ce couple qui est mon préféré entre tous. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais peur d'écrire que des trucs pourris à leur propos. Mais tout compte fais, j'y prend un grand plaisir, alors... Quand je vois que d'autres personnes - comme toi ! - aiment ça, j'en suis ravis. =) Ah, et oui, fautes de français que je vois moi-même en relisant maintenant. Oh lala, des fautes niaiseuses en plus ! Correction obligée bientôt.

* * *

**Face-à-face sur la glace**

**Part II**

De toute ma vie, je n'ais jamais eu autant envie de fracasser la tronche d'un con comme lui.

Peut-être parce qu'il est le seul à être aussi cave. Ouais, sans aucun doute.

Je finis de boire mon café à l'américaine, mes iris de feu rivés sur l'écran HD.

Comme si d'un simple regard je pouvais transmettre le souhait de le voir manger une volée.

Autant rêver.

Mais merde, je pensais pas qu'il allait faire un coup aussi bas pour ne pas perdre la face devant les médias. Pour pas ramasser des critiques vaches et épaisses.

J'suis pas si dupe. Un doute avait subsisté en moi, mais j'avais espérer me tromper. Espérer être parano sur son cas. Pourtant, il est bien là, en pleine interview en direct de cet écran.

Et il se vente de m'avoir présenté ses excuses, soulignant que tout ceci était un malentendu. Un accident. Une coïncidence. Le pur hasard. Merde, appelez ça comme vous voulez.

Je me suis fais avoir en beauté.

La prochaine fois, je m'assurerai de lui foutre mon pied en pleine gueule. Au diable la porte.

Pour couronner le tout, j'assiste en soirée à une défaite serrée du côté de notre équipe.

Pointage de 4-3 en prolongation, équipe de la panthère en tant que vainqueur.

-Hey, viens te changer les idées avec nous au U. P. Lounge. Kise dit que c'est le bar le plus prisé de la ville.

Grande main sur mon épaule, géant aux épaules carrées, traits matures qui m'inspirent toujours la sagesse et le respect. Un sensei, le meilleur. Kiyoshi Teppei.

-Okay, j'vais faire le chaperon.

Sourire franc sur ma bouche, sa main vient frotter amicalement ma tête. Mes cheveux sont un tas de foins rouges qui partent ici et là. Merci, le grand. N'empêche, je ris avec plaisir.

Avec un peu de chance, je vais oublier le reste du mal qui n'est pas engourdit par la médicamentation.

-Je peux avoir un autographe, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Question qui m'est posée maintes et maintes fois durant la soirée. Je signe ici et là, j'embrasse des joues, je prends la pose avec l'une ou l'un. La nuit est rapidement tombée, l'ambiance est chaude et humide, la musique enveloppe tout le monde d'une aura complice.

La fête est commencée depuis un bon moment.

Je reste sage, à rire et à parler avec des coéquipiers ou des inconnus. L'équipe adverse des séries est présente. Je vois sa tête basanée qui dépasse les autres facilement.

Enfoiré.

Je sens la tension monter, j'essais de ne pas y faire attention. Chose plus difficile quand je croise son regard électrique. Mes iris intéressés s'attardent sur sa personne, ce sourire arrogant et défiant n'importe qui de l'écraser. De le vaincre. D'être meilleur que lui et de le posséder.

La température de la pièce vient de monter de plusieurs degrés. Ou c'est moi qui déconne royalement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je meurs de chaud.

Et c'est encore pire quand la panthère bouge sur la piste de danse.

Hé merde.

-C'est bon, j'te paye demain. T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Sourcils qui se froncent. Cette voix, ces mots, rien de bon.

Je me retourne et vois à quelques pieds de moi, adossé contre le comptoir du bar, une recrue de la nouvelle année dans notre équipe. Un jeunot qui une facilité impressionnante à se foutre dans la merde.

Le mec qui lui fait face lui glisse un sachet dans la main. Hey, j'suis pas con.

J'attends que le petiot soit de nouveau seul et l'accoste.

-Tu me donne ça tout de suite et j'en fais pas une histoire. C'est pas une option. Et bon sang, arrête tes conneries.

Je tends la main, insistant. Le jeune soupir fort, réplique, mais finit par me refiler la drogue.

-C'pour ton bien.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux amicalement et glisse les cachets dans ma poche de jean.

J'aurai au moins servis à quelque chose ce soir.

* * *

J'ai définitivement trop bus.

Je suis un des derniers à quitter le bar. J'aime pas qu'on me pousse dans l'cul.

-Aomine, arrête de te plaindre. Viens manger au resto avec nous au lieu de râler.

Non, mais ta gueule. Pour qui te tu prends ?

-J'préfère de loin une pizza livrée direct à mon sofa.

Je veux me sauver des fans, des autographes, des photos. Si je me fais choper la gueule à terre par les médias, la coach va vouloir ma peau. Au moins, à la chambre d'hôtel, je vais avoir la paix.

Main levée pour dire au revoir, je me dirige vers ma voiture.

Je suis débile ou quoi ?

Je suis encore assez lucide pour me trouver con de vouloir prendre le volant. Un réflex, rien de plus. Mais là, pas question que je devienne un de ces innocents qui conduisent saouls.

Je grogne, je laisse mon front se poser sur le dessus de la camaro noire.

-J'ai une putain de faim…

-Tu râle encore ?

Je me retourne dans une lenteur à faire peur. Cette voix, je la reconnais parmi toutes.

Il est là, devant moi, à me fixer de ses yeux dévoreurs. Son air est impassible et pourtant si calme que ça m'irrite.  
Qu'une envie; le faire réagir au quart de tour.

Une plainte peu ragoûtante me fait pourtant lever un sourcil.

-Je raccompagne Sakurai, il vomit sa vie depuis tout à l'heure. Bonne soirée Kagami. Aomine.

-Je suis désolé…

Teppei ramasse le plus petit qui se plonge dans un océan d'excuses à m'en donner mal au crâne. Je les regarde s'éloigner, mon ventre gronde douloureusement.

-T'as trop bus pour conduire, fais pas l'con.

-Ta gueule.

Je le sais, crétin. Pas besoin que tu me le dises en plus.

-Les taxis sont rares à trois heures du matin.

Y a un truc qu'il peut me dire que j'sais pas ? Cette conversation est des plus inutiles qui soi.

Je sais même pas pourquoi il s'entête à me parler.

Mon regard blasé glisse sur lui. L'alcool parle à ma place quand j'ai une soudaine envie de lui faire ravaler son air zen. Un désir surprenant de lui dévorer les lèvres et de le mettre à ma merci.

-De la pizza. Tu t'amène ?

C'est de la pure jubilation à vouloir le sentir inférieur. Une satisfaction de le savoir sous mon contrôle.

Une envie irrépressible de me jouer de lui.

-Ouais.

Ni plus ni moins.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve dans le condo de ce tigre.

Les pièces sont contemporaines, épurées, relaxantes. Je me surprends à m'y sentir bien.

Je reste longtemps à regarder par l'immense fenêtre qui fait édifice de mur entier pour le salon et la cuisine reliée côte à côte. La vue est magnifique, les lumières s'étendent aussi loin que mes yeux aux facultés affaiblies peuvent voir.

-Hey, tu m'écoute ?

-Non.

Je me retourne, le dos complètement avachit contre la baie.

Seulement en short, le rouge s'affaire devant le comptoir de travail; une pizza maison est au menu.

-Va donc où que j'pense.

Hou. L'insulte du siècle.

Un sourire moqueur se dessine sur mes lèvres.

-'Vais prendre ma douche. Fais pas tout cramer.

-Pfff, ça risque pas.

Je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain que je trouve sans peine. Je sens la sueur, l'odeur de l'alcool me colle à la peau. J'ai la tête qui tourne, mais je suis encore capable d'être maître de moi-même et d'activer l'eau chaude de la douche.

Je fouille dans les armoires, je trouve enfin les serviettes.

Mon regard lâche se pose sur un pot d'acétaménophen sur le comptoir. Mon intelligence me souffle d'en prendre deux comprimés, histoire de ne pas me taper un mal de tête pire que celui-là le lendemain matin.

Je prends les deux comprimés blancs scellés dans un petit sac à côté.

-Grouille, c'est prêt dans quinze minutes !

Poing qui frappe contre la porte verrouillée.

-Fous-moi la paix !

L'eau chaude m'apaise, mais m'étourdis davantage.

Un éclair passe; qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?


	3. Part III

_Auteur: Nessia-chan_

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: Aomine X Kagami_

_Droits d'auteur: L'univers de Kuroko no Basket et tous ses personnages appartiennent à l'auteur. Les O.C. et tout ce qui peut sortir de mon imagination m'appartiennent._

_Attention ! Relation yaoi [HxH], langage vulgaire._

_Avertissement: Après reconsidération, les personnages sont OOC. Néanmoins, je me fais un plaisir à écrire cette fic, alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hellooow !

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont patienté pour ce nouveau chapitre. Pour la peine, il est plus long que les deux autres et c'est un brin plus chaud qu'avant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je remercie aussi tous les gens qui m'ont écris un commentaire, suivent la fic ou qui l'ont mis en favoris. C'est toujours plaisant ! ; )

Je dédis ce chapitre à June-Artifice et à Ismaël qui m'ont encouragée à l'écrire, que ce soit avec des mots, de la musique ou encore des délires incroyables avec des vidéos et des pics de AoKaga. C'est fou c'que ça peut inspirer ! xD

* * *

_Laura-067;;_ Que de questions ! =D J'espère que tu trouveras toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre, sinon dans le prochain qui fermera cette petite fanfiction. Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires. ^^

_hippopotamette_;; Héhé, c'est vrai que c'est un peu mêlant parfois. Il faut rester concentré et deviner car pour cette fic, je suis vraiment axée sur les phrases courtes, directes et pas poétiques du tout. C'est vraiment un nouveau style que j'essayais. J'aime bien, mais je trouve que ça me limite un peu trop dans mes écrits et tout. Normalement, plusieurs de tes questions devraient être répondu au dernier chapitre. Je sais, j'ai fais les choses à l'envers mais en optant pour les points de vues de Ao et Kaga, je me voyais mal intégrer tout de suite les informations de base. Fin', je me comprends ! xD

* * *

**Face-à-face sur la glace**

**Part III**

Silencieux, je mange la pointe de pizza devant moi.

Je dois être franc, elle est vachement bonne et ça ne fait que m'étonner encore plus face à ce rival qui cuisine comme un dieu.

Mais ça, pas question de lui dire. Je suis encore au stade de me demander pourquoi je suis ici.

Une autre bouchée de la pizza me donne réponse à ma question; la bouffe et le taxi rare à cette heure.

-Te gêne pas pour dire merci.

Je me recule sur ma chaise, le fixant d'un air blasé. Tout en mâchant lentement, je réplique sans hésiter.

-Tu veux un prix nobel avec ça ?

Voix rêche et directe, je fais appuis de mon regard toujours aussi agressif derrière cette impression détaché.

Pis quoi encore ? On est pas pote, bien au contraire.

-'Sti que t'es vache, t'en manque pas une.

Il baisse ses yeux sauvages, visiblement irrité, puis se lève avec son dernier morceau de pizza en bouche.

Il va me faire une scène de ménage ou quoi ?

Un léger rire moqueur s'échappe de mes lèvres et je me lève à mon tour.

Wow. Stop.

Une bouffée de chaleur me frappe de plein fouet. Étourdi, je suis obligé de me reprendre sur la table. Une chaise manque tomber sous mon geste brusque, le rouge rapplique.

-Hey, si t'es pour être malade, va à…

-Tch, ta gueule ! Je vomirai pas dans ta cuisine !

Merde, RCR*, quoi !

J'me sens juste carrément mal là. La honte.

Engourdis. Étourdis. Pris de frisson.

La fatigue et l'alcool, sûrement. J'en perds la notion du temps pendant un court instant.

-Aomine, tu m'écoute ?

-Non.

Tiens, ça me dis vaguement quelque chose. Un air de déjà-vu.

Je l'entends grogner et sa main vient se poser sur mon bras à nu.

Je frémis comme une gamine de seize ans.

Putain !

J'me dégage. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je le fixe, le défiant de me retoucher encore une fois s'il veut mettre fin à ses jours.

-Bouge, le canapé est prêt.

À croire qu'il est imperméable à mes feulements, ce connard.

Je remarque trop tard que la cuisine est ramassée, nickel. Qu'un oreiller et une couverture traînent sur le divan.

-Me remercie surtout pas, crétin.

Je l'écoute pas, déjà affalé sur les coussins moelleux.

Le tissus est doux, j'en frisonne.

Merde, j'suis vraiment crevé pour être aussi sensible. Et pour rien en plus.

J'entends les pas lourds du rouge qui s'éloigne, le clic d'un interrupteur qui plonge le condo dans la noirceur.

Mon regard très peu attentif se perd dans les lumières lointaines de la ville.

J'ai l'impression d'être prêt à sombrer dans le sommeil à tout instant.

Mais non.

Plus les minutes s'écoulent, plus je deviens confus. Irrité. Excité.

La fatigue se dissipe lentement, laisse place à une impatience grandissante.

L'envie de bouger, de danser, de sauter…

Putain, j'suis pas capable de rester couché. Je m'assois sur le canapé, prenant mon visage dans mes mains larges.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de stupéfaction; ma peau est chaude. Vraiment trop chaude.

Et la douceur du drap sur moi… ça me fout dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Soudain, un déclic inespéré se fait.

Non… Impossible.

Cet enfoiré de Kagami aurait quand même pas osé…

Salaud.

Je vire dingue. Je commence à suer.

Tout est trop calme pour moi, tout est trop silencieux.

Mes mains viennent attraper mes cheveux et je tire lentement. Je grogne. Je rage.

Et tout ça, je le fais sans vergogne, sans aucun contrôle. Complètement ensevelis par un désir qui vient me prendre à la gorge. Et plus bas.

-KAGAMI !

Cinq secondes et j'ouvre la porte de la chambre de ce connard.

Il feint. Il feint de dormir, c'est impossible.

-Enfoiré ! Réveille !

* * *

Un frisson me parcourt tout le corps. J'ai froid et j'ai beau chercher les draps, c'est peine perdue.

J'entends des vociférations, mon nom prononcé dans la foulée d'injures.

Je reconnais cette voix haineuse, elle m'extirpe de mon sommeil.

J'ouvre mes yeux encore endormis.

-C'quoi ton problème, Ao… ?

Je me redresse, ma voix lourde et lasse.

Mais ce que je vois de lui est loin d'être pacifique.

Il a tiré les couvertures au sol. Je distingue clairement des gouttes de sueurs sur sa nuque, capable de palper pleinement l'énervement qui émane de lui.

Mais y a autre chose.

-Fais pas l'con, 'spèce de salaud ! Dis-moi c'que t'as mis dans ma part de pizza !

Oh oui, y a autre chose.

Sa voix est limite suppliante, souffle mélangé avec sa rage.

Il respire d'un rythme décousu, je le remarque avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il halète. Et il me regarde voracement, prêt à me démener une droite.

-J'ai rien mis dans la pizza, idiot. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as pris pour…

Mes mots sont en suspends.

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

Fuck.

-T'as pas pris les deux comprimés qui…

Oh, le con.

La main qu'il passe dans ses cheveux en les tirant, l'air honteux, me donne la réponse.

Pour le coup, je suis tiraillé entre l'idiotie de la situation et sa gravité.

Deux comprimés, c'est pas rien.

-J'aurais du me douter que c'était pas des médocs pour le mal de crâne ! Putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?!

Je me glisse sur le rebord du lit, les pieds au sol.

Je lève la tête vers lui, bien réveillé depuis que j'ai capté ce qu'il doit ressentir.

Il me surplombe de sa grandeur, de sa rage désespéré.

Pour la première fois, je le vois impuissant.

Vulnérable.

Et ça m'excite.

-Merde, arrête de beugler. Je les ais confisqués à un mec pendant la soirée. J'pensais pas que t'étais assez con pour les prendre !

Je déglutis. Il grogne et inspire profondément.

J'ai devant moi un félin affamé qui pourrait m'attaquer à tout moment.

-C'est pas comme si c'était marqué sur l'emballage que c'était de la drogue ! C'était quoi ?

Il joue avec mon t-shirt que je lui ai prêté, étirant le bas ou le collet.

Visiblement, il meurt de chaud.

Et je mentirais si je disais que les degrés ne grimpe pas de mon côté aussi.

C'est quoi ce délire ?!

-De la Ice.

Froncement de sourcils de sa part.

-Du crystal meth. Du speed. Deux-cent-vingt-deux.

Je le vois frissonner. Il est sous le choc.

Enragé ? Oh que oui.

Excité ? Plus que tout.

Il prend des couleurs frôlant le carmin, je le vois à la lueur qui provient du couloir.

Soudain, il enlève le t-shirt et le balance au travers de la chambre.

Ça augure rien de bon pour lui, ni pour moi.

-T'as chaud ?

Sa réplique prend pas deux secondes avant d'éclater.

-Tu te fous de moi ?! Je meurs de chaud ! J'ai des frissons ! Même si j'ai envie de te dévisser la tête, j'suis… en extase total. Putain, ça prend combien de temps avant que ça s'arrête ?!

Mes yeux marron glissent sur sa silhouette, s'arrêtent sur mon boxer qui le moule parfaitement.

La mort, j'dis.

-J'en sais rien, j'suis pas expert en drogue… Je dirais environ huit heures, si tu fous rien.

-Quoi ?! Huit heures ! Huit heures !

Dépassé, il joue avec l'élastique du boxer. Une main glisse dans ses cheveux.

Si je ne le savais pas aussi allumé que drogué, je jurerais qu'il le fait exprès.

-Si je vais courir, tu crois que ça va passer plus vite ?

Je ris.

Un rire réellement amusé, non sans une petite note ironique.

Je me lève lentement.

Ça a pour effet de le faire figer sur place comme un petit animal qui supplie de l'achever.

Le pouvoir, c'est moi qui l'ai cette fois.

-Tu pense pouvoir faire un footing dans ton état ?

Mon regard sérieux mais doucereux est planqué dans le sien.

Ses yeux d'un bleu orageux sont méfiants.

Mais il a cette lueur implorante que je ne peux pas ignorer.

-J'en sais rien, je vais essayer !

Je mords doucement ma lèvre inférieure en m'approchant de lui.

Il recule d'un pas, il nous juge trop près.

-Ahomine, t'es le pire des idiots.

-Haaan ?

Il est outré. Il frappe mon bureau de travail en reculant.

-Même après t'avoir montré dans cet état, tu reste ici. T'es vraiment pas doué, espèce d'imbécile.

Mon visage s'approche rapidement du sien.

Mes lèvres viennent presque effleurer son oreille.

Je sais même pas ce qui me prend.

-Je vais t'aider à te sentir mieux.

Ma main vient directement se poser sur son entre-jambe.

Je le sens frémir. Ses muscles se crispent.

Il pousse même un gémissement de plaisir, à mon grand étonnement.

Sa main vient se plaquer contre sa bouche, choqué.

-You like it.

-Va t'faire foutre…

Murmure contre sa main. Ses yeux me tuent furieusement.

Pourtant, il reste là quand mon corps se colle au sien.

* * *

Je suis en sueur. J'halète, excité par ce salaud qui me torture.

J'étouffe dans une chaleur insupportable et enivrante à la fois.

Mon corps tressaute à cette longue et lente provocation buccale, se crispe sous les coups de langues aguicheurs.

Mes jambes semblent ne plus vouloir me porter, mais je tiens le coup.

Mes yeux fiévreux braqués sur cette tête rouge qui s'affaire à me rendre complètement fou, je souffle chaudement.

Comment on en est arrivé là ?

C'est complètement débile.

-Mmmh…

Ma verge a quitté la moiteur de sa bouche, je proteste malgré moi.

Je suis un corps enflammé, une bête incontrôlable qui en veut plus. Encore et encore.

Sa langue pointe tout le long de mon membre, s'amusant avec délectation à faire le tracé plusieurs fois.

Ses mains agrippent fermement mes fesses et je soupire d'exaltation, penchant la tête vers l'arrière.

Mes reins se creuses, mon dos se courbe.

Je ne me reconnais plus. Mais ça m'est tout simplement égal.

Cette drogue fait de moi un esprit pervers et je me fous bien que ce soit un homme ou une femme qui me suce.

-Baka…

Je lâche un cri de surprise quand il me mange le pieu au complet, férocement.

Je bute sa gorge. L'effet est grisant, ma main vient se perdre dans ses cheveux en bataille.

J'empoigne les mèches derrière sa nuque, je le force à aller plus rapidement.

Je l'entends gémir. Je grogne.

-Putain… Haaan… Bordel que t'es bon…

Il referme un étau sur mon poignet et m'oblige à le lâcher.

Sa langue s'enroule autour de mon sexe. Sa bouche continue se massage jouissif.

J'ouvre de nouveaux les paupières pour le regarder.

L'eau rencontre le feu. Un tsunami de flammes voraces qui me dévore les entrailles.

Ses yeux sauvages me menacent silencieusement alors qu'il suçote.

L'effet de cette férocité se fait de suite ressentir et je plaque mes mains sur le bureau de travail pour ne pas tomber.

Les tiraillements dans le bas de mon ventre et les pulsions dans ma verge ne mentent pas. Je me déferle dans un râlement, me libérant dans sa bouche.

Il avale. Mais il en a pas finit.

Et moi non plus.

Ce démon me noie dans la luxure sans pitié.

Il devient maître de mes battements de cœurs effrénés.

Et avant même que je m'en rende compte, je lui ais presque tout donné.

Le lendemain après-midi, le réveil m'achève.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu une tonne de brique sur la tête et qu'on a bu toute mon énergie.

Lucifer dort paisiblement à côté de moi, le corps nu à moitié découvert.

Ni une ni deux, je me lève sans bruit.

Je ramasse mes affaires qui traînent dans la chambre et au salon.

Je me revêtis en trouvant rapidement l'entrée.

Attachant mon jean, je quitte le condo sans un regard derrière moi.

Faut que j'oublis cette nuit là.


	4. Part IV

_Auteur: Nessia-chan_

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: Aomine X Kagami_

_Droits d'auteur: L'univers de Kuroko no Basket et tous ses personnages appartiennent à l'auteur. Les O.C. et tout ce qui peut sortir de mon imagination m'appartiennent._

_Attention ! Relation yaoi [HxH], langage vulgaire._

_Avertissement: Après reconsidération, les personnages sont OOC. Néanmoins, je me fais un plaisir à écrire cette fic, alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hellow !

Je pourrais donner pleins d'excuses qui expliquerait pourquoi je n'ai pas écrit la suite de cette fic plus tôt, mais ce serait une perte de temps. Les raisons les plus importantes sont sans aucun doute le début de mes cours et le temps consacré à mes roleplays hyper intéressants. En plus, je me demandais si j'allais continuer dans ce style d'écriture. Il est plaisant à exploiter, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait à l'aise. Je suis quelqu'un qui écrit beaucoup avec des détails, des figures de style, etc. Mais au moins, j'aurai essayé et j'aurai surtout prit du plaisir à écrire cette fanfic ! J'espère que vous aussi, vous l'aimez autant que moi. ^^

Ensuite. Ce chapitre devait être le dernier. Mais nan ! Il y a encore de quoi faire un chapitre de plus et j'aime bien couper sur un léger suspense. Frappez-moi si vous le voulez, je vous mets au défi ! Vous aurez donc droit à un cinquième écrit et je m'y attaque maintenant. Par contre, je ne promets rien pour ce qui est de la sortie. Mes cours ont reprit et je pourrais bien décrocher au beau milieu de mon écriture. Y a personne qui me pousse pour écrire en me menaçant avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, voyez ? :D

Et le plus important. Je voudrais remercier June-Artifice qui m'a inspiré pour commencer cette fic. Sans elle, je n'aurais probablement pas commencé. Et surtout ! Je remercie énormément ma p'tite louloutre, mon âme soeur rpgique Ismaël, de m'inspirer des histoires, me faire baver sans aucune classe, me faire rire aux éclats et... d'être là pour moi quand ça va et quand ça va pas ! Luv ya louloutre !

* * *

Naely;; Ta review m'avait vraiment fait plaisir et je t'en avais fait part lorsque tu l'avais fait. Mais je t'en remercie encore ! Je suis toujours heureuse de partager des covers avec toi lorsque le temps nous le permet et aussi, de se souvenir du bon temps passé à écrire ensemble. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pus pauffiner la psychologie de Mikhaïl ainsi. ^_^

Emma2330;; Frustrante ? I know ! C'est fait exprès et je suis contente d'avoir bien réussi mon coup ! :D

Wentara;; Voici la suiiiite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! ^^

* * *

**Face-à-face sur la glace**

**Part IV**

Deux mois.

Deux mois ce sont écoulés depuis que j'ai quitté le pays.

Deux mois que nous avons fêté notre victoire. Et je peux définitivement clamer haut et fort que mon équipe a terrassé celle de la panthère.

Deux mois que j'ai croisé, pour la dernière fois, son regard perçant.

Je me souviens encore du frisson qui m'a parcouru lorsque mes iris enflammés se sont éteins dans l'océan de ses yeux.

Une simple fixation silencieuse. Puis plus rien.

Je suis reparti aux États-Unis avec l'équipe, la coupe Stanley en main.

Le dernier souvenir que je retiens de lui, c'est son caractère d'enragé.

Ça, son regard glacial… Et cette nuit de fantasmes qui n'a jamais eu de lendemain.

Revenir en terres nordiques ne m'a jamais semblé aussi étrange.

J'ai l'impression que je pourrais le croiser n'importe où, n'importe quand. Au coin d'une rue, dans un café no name, à la patinoire du centre-ville… Vraiment, n'importe où.

N'importe, mais pas à la télévision. J'ai assez vue sa gueule de délabré sur écran HD pour pouvoir y rêver.

Depuis le temps qu'on se voue une haine réciproque sur la glace, jamais je n'aurais crus qu'un gars comme lui allait hanter mes nuits. C'est d'une cruauté sans borne.

Quel plaisir je peux nourrir de voir mon ennemi, à qui j'ai tiré les gémissements les plus excitants qui m'ai été donné d'entendre, dans mes songes nocturnes ?

Définitivement, aucune satisfaction. Que de l'irritation.

J'en viens à me demander quel serait ma réaction si cet imbécile fini recroiserait ma route avant la prochaine coupe.

Des questions complètements inutiles.

Je resserre mes doigts autour du volant de ma Mustang rouge vin, pitonnant le cuir pour lever le volume sur une trame d'Avenged Sevenfold.

Ce n'est qu'en prenant un embranchement vers la ville que j'aperçois un véhicule garé sur l'accotement. Le capot de cette magnifique Camaro est levé et le corps d'un homme y est penché.

En grande âme qui n'a pas fait sa bonne action de la journée, je m'arrête tout juste après l'avoir dépassée et enclenche les feux clignotants.

Le rock cri lorsque j'ouvre la porte et je fais mon chemin jusqu'à la bête.

Jusqu'à lui, une putain de panthère qui me regarde, sans voix.

Je suis le premier à reprendre mes esprits malgré la belle vue que j'ai de ce corps. T-shirt et peau du visage légèrement souillés par la graisse et l'huile.

Excitant.

-Un problème, peut-être ?

Un sourire moqueur agrippe mes lèvres. Ma voix se fait ironique à souhait.

Voyez, la situation est trop tentante pour que je demeure sérieux.

-Va chier, Bakagami.

Sa tête replonge sous le capot, mais j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir ses traits irrités.

-Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir.

Je l'entends grogner à ma plaisanterie.

-Fiche-moi la paix.

-Pas encore. Tu te fais mécanicien à tes heures perdues ?

Je m'approche de lui, penchant légèrement la tête vers la sienne.

-Allez, je te raccompagne chez toi.

-Pas question.

-T'auras qu'à appeler le fournisseur pour qu'il puisse la récupérer. T'es pas de la petite école quand même.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

-Imbécile ! Arrête de t'entêter, tu vois bien que t'arriveras à rien.

Le regard haineux qu'il me lance me surprend tout de même un peu et je me redresse.

Lui dire qu'il n'obtiendra aucun résultat, c'est contester sa personne et son talent.

-Mec, respire. Et pourquoi te faire chier à faire ça si tu peux payer quelqu'un d'autre d'expérimenté pour faire le boulot ?

Ses yeux électrique arrêtent de foudroyer mon visage avec vivacité, puis se portent sur le moteur de la Camaro.

Curieux. Il semble réfléchir.

Comme quoi prendre des décisions réfléchies fait peut-être parti de ses capacités, en de rares occasions.

-Ça te tuerait de te faire raccompagner par un homme ?

Je me moque, affichant un immense sourire taquin qui dévoile mes dents blanches.

Ça a le mérite de lui arracher un grognement alors qu'il se redresse et ferme le capot.

-Nice choice, men.

Je recule de quelques pas en pivotant vers ma Mustang qui attend sagement, le moteur ronronnant.

Trois pas.

Trois putains de pas avant que la panthère étire le bras et agrippe brusquement mon haut. Il tire comme une furie, sûrement de toutes ses forces.

Et moi, j'ai cet air complètement ébahit sur le visage. Je ne comprends pas.

Mais j'ai la chance de voir ses traits paniqués. La frayeur dans le bleu nuit de ses yeux.

-Aho !

Ma voix est étranglée par la collision de nos deux corps.

Sa chaleur me percute tout aussi violement que son parfum et ma gorge se noue.

Au même moment, une voiture passe en trombe derrière nous en klaxonnant.

-Putain, tu peux pas regarder un peu c'que tu fous ?! C'était limite, Bakagami !

Je reprends contenance, le cœur battant à toute allure.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la proximité de cet idiot qui me fait cet effet ou l'impression d'y avoir échappé belle.

Mon regard suit la trajectoire de la voiture roulant à grande vitesse.

L'air semble encore tourbillonner dans mon dos. J'en frisonne.

Mon adversaire s'en rend peut-être compte, car il délaisse sa poigne.

-Qui va me ramener si tu te fais faucher ?

Sa voix sonne fausse, cassée. Comme s'il essayait de se trouver une excuse pour son geste.

Je soupire, essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque régulier.

-Allez, amène ton cul.

Je dépose ma main sur son épaule et la serre un peu.

C'est ma façon de le remercier sans dire un mot.

* * *

Cet idiot était la dernière personne que je voulais voir.

Et pourtant, maintenant que nous étions devant la porte de mon condo, ce sentiment de haine semblait s'être dispersé.

-Pourquoi tu me suis ?

Mon condo est au quinzième étage.

Pourquoi il se faisait chier à me raccompagner à la porte ?

Malgré tout, mon ton de voix lasse trahissait bien mon manque de vivacité sur la question.

-J'ai soif.

Je déverrouille la porte en ricanant.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Y avait un distributeur à l'accueil.

Il ne répond rien et se balance seulement sur le cadre de porte.

Son regard glisse sur la pièce, comme si je n'avais jamais parlé.

Blasé, je vais lui chercher un verre d'eau. Je l'observe plus ou moins boire en silence.

Y a cette ambiance lourde, chargée d'électricité. Elle peut s'enflammer et dévorer tout ce qui reste encore sous contrôle.

Un orage. Une foutue tempête que je ne peux pas expliquer.

Que je ne veux pas expliquer.

-Thank you.

Je prends le verre qu'il me tend.

Il dépose ses iris de feu sur moi pendant un instant, l'air sérieux.

Pourtant, c'est moi qui tranche cet échange silencieux.

-Encore désolé pour ton retrait de cette année.

Cette fois, je suis sincère.

Il hoche la tête, comme si ce que je disais était tout à fait normal.

Putain, c'est pas normal.

Pas pour moi.

-Mais l'année prochaine, c'est nous qui allons gagner. Je perdrai pas deux fois.

-Trois fois.

Mes paupières s'agrandissent sous l'effet de surprise.

Ce salaud a eu le culot de faire allusion à _cette _fois.

La seule et unique.

Ma main serre furieusement le verre alors qu'il semble tout aussi ébahit que moi par ses mots.

-Va te faire foutre.

Je le pousse en dehors du cadre et referme la porte dans un grand claquement.

Aussitôt, sa voix résonne de l'autre côté.

-C'était seulement une blague ! Allez, fais pas la gueule !

J'entends ce qui semble être sa tête cogner doucement la porte.

-Désolé, j'en reparlerai plus. Ouvre cette porte, Ahomine !

-Je te dois rien ! Décampe rapidement avant que je te fasse passer par la fenêtre avec un coup de pied au cul !

Silence.

Puis il me débite une série de chiffre que je mémorise instinctivement.

-Mon numéro de cell. On remet ça sur la patinoire quand tu veux.

Je ne laisserai pas la chance de lui faire bouffer la glace s'envoler comme ça.

Les chiffres s'écrivent rapidement de ma main sur un bout de papier qui traînait sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Je dépose le verre dans l'évier, le cœur aux lèvres.

Mon sang bouille, j'ai l'impression que je peux exploser à tout moment.

Sauf que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur moi-même.

-Bordel !

Je ne voulais pas le revoir.

Toutes les raisons étaient bonnes; la honte, l'humilité, la rage, l'orgueil.

Mais maintenant que je l'ai croisé en dehors des séries, je ne peux pas ignorer cette envie d'avoir contact avec lui.

Lui parler. L'insulter. Le connaître.

Le manipuler entre mes mains. L'avoir à nouveau à mes pieds.

Je vire complètement dingue.

La confusion me fait traverser la pièce et ouvrir la porte à la volée.

Je traverse le cadre de moitié pour apercevoir le tigre qui attend tranquillement l'ascenseur.

-Oï, Bakagami !

Il tourne son visage sur lequel je peux lire une certaine curiosité.

Et de l'espoir.

Putain.

-Je commande des sushis pour une armée. 'Va y en avoir de trop.

Il se retourne complètement vers moi, incrédule

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et il y jette un œil en biais.

Le choix s'impose de lui-même.

-Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me ramener au garage demain, pour la Camaro.

C'est l'excuse la plus bidon, stupide et non crédible que je pouvais dire.

Pourtant, ça semble faire son chemin jusqu'à lui.

Un immense sourire éclatant dévore ses lèvres.

-T'as de la bière ?

Je prends ça pour un oui.

Et c'est d'un air arrogant que je lui réponds.

-Pour qui tu me prends ?

Je rentre à l'intérieur.

La porte ouverte, j'entends ses pas s'approcher de moi.


	5. Part V

_Auteur: Nessia-chan_

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: Aomine X Kagami_

_Droits d'auteur: L'univers de Kuroko no Basket et tous ses personnages appartiennent à l'auteur. Les O.C. et tout ce qui peut sortir de mon imagination m'appartiennent._

_Attention ! Relation yaoi [HxH], langage vulgaire._

_Avertissement: Après reconsidération, les personnages sont OOC. Néanmoins, je me fais un plaisir à écrire cette fic, alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

Allo !

Après 10 mois d'absence, voici enfin la fin de cette histoire en 5 parties. J'espère qu'elle ne détonne pas trop avec les quatre parties précédentes; j'ai relu le tout (même que j'ai d'horribles fautes de français, ouch pour les yeux !) et j'ai écris la dernière partie d'une traite. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira et que vous serez satisfaits de la finale. Petit secret: la finale est la scène clé de l'OS. C'est cette image qui m'a fait tricoter un truc autour.

Je remercie les lecteurs d'avoir lu « Face-à-face sur la glace », les gens qui ont dû patienter, les reviewers qui m'ont encouragé (vous avez un si grand pouvoir de persuasion, ne l'oubliez pas ;)) et les followers. Un énorme merci aussi à ma louloutre et à June pour m'avoir poussée, encouragée et inspirée ! Sans vous, cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Serez-vous encore avec moi si je vous dis que je me lance sur le fandom de Viewfinder ou de Twittering birds never fly, avec mon écriture bien à moi ? Hahaha ! M'abandonnez pas ! ;)

Assez jacassée ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Face-à-face sur la glace**

**Part V**

Quand il a dit commander des sushis pour une armée, c'était pas si loin de la réalité. Le somptueux repas typiquement japonais s'étale dans le salon, à même le sol.

Il nous sépare. Moi d'un côté, lui de l'autre.

Tout s'est fait le plus naturellement du monde, entre répliques ironiques et regards plus complices que je l'aurais crus.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

On bouffe comme des rescapés.

En buvant du saké, on revient sur les séries et sur l'année prochaine. On critique, on s'écorche par les mots, on fait des hypothèses grotesques sur des nouvelles recrues.

On a pas la langue dans notre poche. Même si je préfèrerais que la mienne soit dans sa bouche.

\- Tu t'ennuis pas trop du froid américain ?

La question a franchi mes lèvres sans que je puisse l'arrêter. Imbécile.

Pour peu, je me claquerais.

\- T'es sérieux ?

Il me regarde, perplexe, un sourcil arqué vers le haut. Il est aussi surpris que moi.

Et son regard est si naturel et honnête… Si vrai que le sang afflue à mes joues.

Fuck it.

\- Laisse tomber.

Je me racle la gorge, avale ma salive.

La tête tournée vers l'immense fenêtre du salon, j'essais d'accrocher mon attention sur les lumières des buldings en contrebas.

Jolie vue. Manquerait plus que je le dise à haute voix pour me foutre encore plus la honte.

Clair que c'est la faute du saké.

\- Tiens.

Il a ramassé les restants de notre souper et me tend maintenant une Sapporo.

Je l'accepte et, tout en prenant une grande gorgée froide, regarde le basané sortir une PS3.

\- Tu te débrouille, Baka ?

Je ravale un rire moqueur, affichant plutôt un air de défi.

\- Tu vas morfler.

C'est comme ça qu'on continue la soirée. À ce lyncher de grossièretés et à s'enflammer de rires provocateurs. Tout ça devant un jeu de hockey.

Question de fierté, on lâche pas l'affaire.

Et entre une ou deux parties, deux ou trois bières, on discute.

Plus le temps file et plus l'ambiance devient naturelle. Moins tendue. Moins hargneuse.

Il m'arrive même de jeter un coup d'œil subtile à cet idiot.

Ses yeux d'un bleu polaire sont fixés sur l'écran. Un mince sourire est niché au coin de ses lèvres. Tout son corps est alerte à ce qui se déroule dans la partie.

Un gars aussi capricieux que têtu. Et sexy.

\- Tu déclare forfait ?

L'écran indique qu'il m'a fichue une raclée et sa voix nasillarde me relance.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête lentement.

\- T'en serais trop satisfait, plutôt crever.

Un rire moqueur de sa part et la partie recommence.

Après un moment, la franchise coule dans mes veines. J'ai rien à perdre, anyway.

\- Je t'ai pas fait mes excuses pour cette nuit-là.

Je sens son regard me brûler, mais je ne détache pas le mien de l'écran. Le jeu se poursuit.

L'effet escompté s'applique; il reporte son attention sur la partie et reste muet.

Avec cette simple phrase, la petite distance entre nous se charge d'électricité.

\- J'avais pris cette cochonnerie-là et t'as aidé à faire baisser la tension. Ça finit là, y a pas en à en faire un scandale.

Ce crétin a pas saisis.

Je laisse couler quelques secondes, aussi concentré sur la partie que sur la conversation.

\- Tu catch pas.

Un peu plus et ça me foutrait la haine qu'il reste sur cette idée.

\- Tu pense vraiment que je ferais ça à n'importe quel gars ? Drogue ou pas ?

À l'écran, je marque. Une autre partie de terminée. Je mène le jeu.

Lui, il laisse tomber la manette au sol et s'empare de sa énième bière.

\- Je m'en fou. Mais tu l'as fait pour un mec qui tu déteste et qui te rend la pareille.

Ayoye. Une bonne droite sur la gueule.

Mais je me répète encore que j'ai rien à perdre.

\- Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais.

Moment de silence.

Il fixe l'écran. Je me perds dans les lumières de la ville.

\- Et j'en ai encore envie.

Nos regards se croisent. Et on ne se lâche plus.

Toute la conversation est dans la couleur de nos yeux. Fragile. Dangereuse. Folle.

Rien de plus vrai que cet instant où tout se joue.

L'indifférence se lit sur son visage lorsqu'il prend l'initiative de caler le reste de sa bière.

Je l'observe un moment. Je rattrape un soupir de justesse.

Puis je décide d'en faire de même en portant la canette à mes lèvres.

Après, je crisserai le camp sans un mot de plus. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Mais j'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la panthère agrippe le collet de mon t-shirt et me tire vers lui. J'en échappe ma bière.

Ma gorge se noue et mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise; mes lèvres se font happer par la chaleur et la passion d'un baiser. De son baiser.

Sa bouche contre la mienne mène la danse. Une chorégraphie vulgaire, gonflée d'une voracité sensuelle.

Totalement inespéré.

Corps enflammé et cœur de braise, j'y réponds enfin par ma langue qui traverse le barrage de ses dents.

Il tire encore sur mon haut et je suis le mouvement. Je grimpe sur lui, obtempérant à son ordre silencieux.

Une de mes mains glisse dans ses cheveux et se cale dans sa nuque. Les siennes, l'une trouvant refuge dans le haut de mon dos et l'autre dans le creux de mes reins, brûlent ma peau.

Nos gestes sont possessifs et débordent de luxure.

Dès que nos lèvres sont entrées en contact, tous les tabous se sont tus.

Au diable notre statut social au sein du sport. En enfer la morale et l'hésitation.

Que ce soit la hargne, la haine, la curiosité, la passion, le manque ou tout autre sentiment et sensation qui nous pousse à se dévorer comme des affamés, on assume.

On se french comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Et on manque d'air.

Je tire sur une poignée de cheveux, l'obligeant à se détacher de mes lèvres. L'eau et le feu entre en collision, mais aucun des deux ne cède le moindre souffle.

\- Déshabille. Grouille.

Sa voix rauque me fait frémir d'excitation.

Avec délice, mon corps ce soumet à son ordre. J'empoigne mon gilet et le passe par-dessus ma tête.

Je le sens rapidement faire de même et bientôt, tous nos vêtements redécorent le salon, le couloir et sa chambre.

Flambants nus.

J'ai une saloperie d'envie de glisser sa verge fièrement dressée dans ma bouche, mais il me pousse sur son lit king size.

Me demandez pas le design de sa chambre, je m'en fous royalement.

Tout ce que je vois, c'est lui.

Son regard perçant. Ses lèvres enflées. Ses cheveux en bataille. Ses muscles sculptés à l'exacto.

Tout chez lui me fait irrémédiablement perdre raison.

Depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.

* * *

J'ai essayé de contourner le sujet. De me mentir. De feindre l'indifférence.

Mais ce connard est aussi chiant que moi.

Au final, j'ai pas résisté à sa pseudo déclaration.

Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'il a envie de baiser avec moi. Et moi de baiser avec lui.

Le 69 s'avère exaltant pour s'exciter et faire monter la pression.

\- T'arrête pas, Baka.

Il reprend son air, son souffle brûlant mon sexe dressé au-dessus de son visage.

Ma main sur sa cuisse écarte encore sa jambe et je m'appuis sur le lit.

Ma bouche accueille de nouveau ce pieu de chaire gorgé de désir et je m'amuse. Je l'aguiche.

Ma langue tourne autour au même rythme que mes mouvements. La succion se fait plus violente.

\- Ao… mine…

C'est ça.

Gémis. Supplie. Hurle tes envies.

Cette fois, c'est toi qui prendras cher.

Maître de mon plaisir, je grogne. L'effet sur lui se fait ressentir par une pulsation. Je la sens sur ma langue.

Le tigre perd le nord.

Incapable de se décontracter et d'arrêter son halètement, ses lèvres embrassent et sa langue lèche. Ses mains empoignent férocement mes fesses.

Cambré, il relâche tout dans ma bouche. Son râle me durcit davantage et j'avale sans hésitation.

Surtout, ne pas y penser.

\- C'est pas finit.

Autant l'avertir.

Une fois face à face, j'enfile un condom en ayant aucune considération pour ses préférences.

Je force le passage de ses lèvres et entraîne sa langue dans une danse fiévreuse.

Il cède. Il quémande.

Son bassin se colle au mien dans un frottement aguicheur. Ses bras emprisonnent mon cou et il finit par souffler deux mots.

\- Tes doigts.

Je colle mon front au sien, mon regard plongé dans les flammes infernales de ses iris.

Notre respiration est à l'unisson, nos corps sont liés par le sexe passionnel.

Et putain que j'aime ça.

Je lui présente mes doigts à sa bouche comme il me l'a implicitement demandé.

Sa langue entre en contact avec ma peau et il lèche. Suce. Mordille.

Ses canines piquant ma peau me fond tressaillir d'impatience.

Lorsque le tigre se redresse légèrement pour grignoter mon cou, j'agrippe une jambe pour la relever.

Il relève l'autre de lui-même tandis que ma main libre se faufile entre ses fesses.

Je force un premier doigt couvert de salive contre le cercle de chaire.

Légère résistance, mais le grognement qui résonne contre mon oreille m'intime de continuer.

\- T'en veux plus, hm ?

Je le nargue.

Mon sourire carnassier se dessine contre son épaule. Il m'y répond d'une violente morsure à ma jugulaire.

Sans manière, je pousse un deuxième doigt.

Les mouvements que j'entame sont ma réplique et j'en paye les frais.

\- Daiki… Encore… Encore plus.

Bordel de merde.

Je retire mes doigts et capture son bassin de mes mains.

Le souffle lui manque, l'air se bloque dans sa poitrine quand je le tire à moi.

À genoux, les jambes légèrement écartées et le dos vouté, je me place devant cet entre à peine relaxé.

En soudant mes lèvres aux siennes, je le pénètre enfin.

La sensation est si exaltante que je mords sa lèvre inférieure à la même puissance que son cri de douleur.

Le sexe dans cet étau brûlant, je m'arrête. Le temps qu'il s'habitue.

Et je décide de l'aider un peu, histoire de le détendre.

\- Taiga…

Le tigre s'éveille dans une brume de volupté.

Ses yeux menacés par des perles d'eau se posent sur moi, enfiévrés.

\- Je vais te faire crier, Taiga.

Je pousse un peu plus lorsque je sens une palpitation tout autour.

Relax. Excite-toi.

\- Je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter.

Le bruit de sa respiration emplie la pièce.

Je me penche vers son oreille et murmure, mes lèvres frôlant sa peau.

\- Et je te promets que tu en voudras encore.

Il bouge de lui-même. Son bassin ondule lascivement, accompagnant son gémissement.

Et avant même que je n'ai pus entrer à la garde, ses mains se crampent à mes fesses et il m'attire contre lui.

Entièrement en lui d'un seul coup, je me fais violence pour ne pas jouir.

Il le remarque, y a aucun doute.

Il en profite pour faire abstraction de sa douleur et entame le premier round.

Hypocrite.

Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois qu'on a remit ça.

J'ai toujours été bon du sexe. Génération je te prends, je te baise, je te jette.

Mais cette nuit là, j'ai touché à une drogue forte. Unique. Dévastatrice.

Et son nom est Kagami Taiga.

Imprimé dans mon esprit dès le réveil, je cherche la chaleur de son corps.

Je tâte le vide.

Ma main caresse les draps froids de mon lit et je râle de mécontentement.

Est-ce que je viens de me faire baiser ?

Je crois que si. Dans les deux putains de sens du terme.

Je concentre mon attention sur un quelconque bruit qui trahirait la présence du tigre dans mon condo, mais le silence perdure.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux.

Les vêtements de ce connard ont disparu.

Dépité et enragé, je sors du lit. Une main passe sur mon visage, je soupire.

À quoi je m'attendais, au juste ?

Je devrais être soulagé de ne pas avoir à le foutre dehors.

Mais est-ce que j'aurais vraiment eu le cran de le crisser à la porte ?

Avec dédain, je secoue la tête. C'est pas ce que je voulais.

Autant arrêter de se mentir.

Je me plaisais à être avec ce salaud. À le provoquer, le défier, le baiser.

Ses sourires enivrants et ses regards enflammés, je les veux. Je les désire.

À moi seul.

Je serre de rage les vêtements de la veille que j'ai ramassé au passage.

Maintenant, j'aurai plus rien de tout ce que je voulais. J'ai quand même couru après.

Parfait imbécile !

Je balance violement mes vêtements contre la porte de la salle de bain.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre.

Flambant nu, je fais face à un Taiga qui se débat avec deux cafés et un sac en papier en bouche.

Il est aussi surpris que moi.

Le rouge aux joues, il dépose le tout sur le comptoir. Ça sent les croissants au beurre.

\- Bon matin.

Pour toute réponse, je grogne. Mes pas me mènent à lui et il recule jusqu'à se caler contre les armoires.

L'incertitude et la gêne se lisent sur son visage, mais j'en ai rien à faire.

Je capture sa taille en l'entourant d'un bras et je fonds sur ses lèvres.

Je l'agresse de ma langue, aspirant tout son air, lui donnant aucun répit.

C'est lorsque je le sens ramollir que je lui redonne le droit de respirer.

\- Bon matin à toi aussi, Taiga.

Embarrassé, il est aussi rouge que son t-shirt. Intéressant.

Satisfait, j'affiche un sourire victorieux.

\- Asshole.

Et sa réplique ne fait que m'allumer davantage.


End file.
